You're Not Sorry
by animeotakupooh
Summary: Mikan is sick and tired of being cheated on. But just what is the whole truth?


**You're Not Sorry**

**Summary – Mikan discovers that Natsume has been cheating on her with Luna. But this isn't the first time. She is sick of being betrayed each and every time. Will this be the end?**

**Sorry if its really bad or very dark or just simply not like me. It's the product of a writer's block.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Gakuen Alice or the song "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

**

Natsume was on his knees in front of her. Mikan was speechless. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She didn't know what to tell him.

Everyone was looking at her.

* * *

_All this time I was wasting__  
__Hoping you would come around_

A week ago, Mikan and Natsume had decided to go for dinner in central town. Natsume had cancelled out saying that he was sick. Mikan had been worried and had gone to check on him. Mikan had come to visit Natsume. She fumbled around for the keys to his room. Then she heard weird noises in the garden. There she had seen Natsume with Luna, her arch enemy. She couldn't bear to see the scene and she had run away.

* * *

_  
__I've been giving out chances every time__  
__And all you do is let me down__  
_

Now Mikan was waiting for Natsume in Central town. She wanted an explanation. Since Natsume had thought of coming to central town with Ruka today, Mikan had thought of confronting him here. After waiting for half an hour at a howalon stand, Mikan decided to look around. She found Ruka in a pet store. Built he had no idea where Natsume was. Natsume and Luna were at the back of the bookstore, kissing. Natsume saw Mikan and moved forward to explain. Mikan didn't need an explanation now.

* * *

_  
__And it's taking me this long__  
__Baby but I figured you out_

Anna sat comforting Mikan. They were now in Mikan's room. Mikan was so sick and tired. This was the third time she had caught Natsume cheating on her. Meanwhile Hotaru was outside Mikan's apartment to stop Natsume from entering. She didn't allow him inside at all. Mikan was grateful for that. She knew the last thing she needed to see now was him.

"Do guys think they can always get away by cheating?" Anna was asking to Nonoko. Mikan already knew the answer to that. Natsume knew she was gullible and he had played her. He had played her like a guitar. She was surprised to see that it had taken her this long.

* * *

_  
__And you're thinking we'll be fine again__  
__But not this time around_

_  
_"Just let me talk to her, Hotaru!" Natsume said.

"She doesn't have to see you. Not now and not ever." Hotaru said.

Mikan came out of her room. She had puffy eyes which were red and really swollen.

"Just let me explain this Mikan."" Natsume began.

"There's no need for explanations Natsume. I believe my eyes. I know what I saw. So just go away." Mikan said. She broke down once again. Hotaru took her inside leaving a helpless Natsume.

* * *

_You don't have to call anymore__  
__I won't pick up the phone__  
__This is the last straw__  
__Don't wanna hurt anymore__  
_

"Mikan please let me explain!" Natsume pleaded.

The day's events rolled out in front of Mikan the moment she saw the caller id. It was him. What more could he have to say? A picture was worth a thousand words and the picture of him kissing Luna was playing constantly in her head. Each and every time it hurt. It hurt so badly.

The annoying phone kept ringing. Mikan cut it. The phone rang again for the next half an hour. Then it didn't. By that time, Mikan had decided on what to do. This was her life. She didn't need Natsume. She had never needed him. She pulled out her jacket and went for a walk.

* * *

_  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry__  
__But I don't believe you baby__  
__Like I did before__  
__You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_

Mikan walked into the nearest night club. She walked inside. It was full of people. Lively people, unlike her. She turned to sit at the counter when she found herself face to face with Natsume.

"I knew that you would listen to me Mikan. You're phone kept ringing so I came out to look for you. Listen honey, believe me. Nothing happened okay. Look I'm really really sorry…"

From behind Luna appeared. "Natsume, honey…" then she saw Mikan. Natsume looked from Luna to Mikan to see that she was leaving. He ran after her leaving a shocked Luna who followed.

Natsume caught her outside the club. "Listen, Mikan I'm really sorry…" Luna appeared from behind. Mikan's frustration heightened. "Save it" she hissed. "I don't believe you at all Natsume. You're not sorry at all. You never were." With that Mikan left. Natsume looked dumbfounded.

* * *

_Looking so innocent__  
__I might believe you if I didn't know_

That's what had happened the first and the last time as well. Natsume had appeared in front of her. He had looked innocent and had pleaded for her forgiveness. He had looked so innocent and sorry. It had all been such a terrible lie. A big bad lie.

* * *

_  
__Could've loved you all my life__  
__If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold__  
_

She remembered waiting on Christmas Eve for him. They were supposed to go to Sumire's and Koko's anniversary party together. He had never showed up. She had been stood up and cheated both at the same time. She never would have suspected him, if it hadn't been for that night. She could have even loved him for all their lives.

* * *

_  
__And you got your share of secrets__  
__And I'm tired of being last to know_

Apparently, Hotaru had known. So had Ruka. They both had tried to stop him. Tried and failed. But they had never let Mikan know. Knowing would have only brought her sadness. But it would have saved her all this. All these horrible feelings running through her. She started feeling cold and turned to go home.

* * *

_  
__And now you're asking me to listen__  
__Cause it's worked each time before__  
_

There were messages on her answering machine. Half of them had been from Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko and Kitsuneme asking her to cheer up and inviting her to a slumber party at Anna's room being held that night. They said it would be fun. Everyone was coming.

The other half had been from him. He was asking her to listen to him. He said he was sorry. He didn't sound like he meant it to Mikan. She believed that they were nothing to each other now. Nothing. And with that Mikan pressed delete.

* * *

_  
__But you don't have to call anymore__  
__I won't pick up the phone__  
__This is the last straw__  
__Don't wanna hurt anymore__  
_

Mikan thrashed in her sleep. Dreams of him filled her mind. The day's events replayed in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking. She couldn't stop crying either.

* * *

_  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry__  
__But I don't believe you baby__  
__Like I did before__  
__You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

His voice had sounded so sincere. Trained to perfection. He wasn't sorry.

_  
__You're not sorry, no, no, oh__  
_

He wasn't sorry at all.

"I'm sorry Mikan. Let me explain…"

He was a damn good actor.

* * *

_  
__You had me falling for you honey__  
__And it never would've gone away, no__  
_

She remembered when he had first confessed to her. She had been on top of the world. She had thought his smile was the one bright thing in her life.

* * *

_You used to shine so bright__  
__But I watched all of it fade__  
_

She remembered all the times they had been so happy together. Together. Ha! That was ironical. She had seen the true Natsume now. And he filled only darkness in her life now.

* * *

_  
__So you don't have to call anymore__  
__I won't pick up the phone__  
__This is the last straw__  
__There's nothing left to beg for_

Remembering the phone's annoying ringing earlier on, Mikan got really angry. She disconnected the phone and decided that she needed to be with her friends tonight. She walked towards Anna's room. She passed Luna's room on her way.

Then she saw the whole truth. Luna had been using her soul sucking alice on Natsume. He saw Mikan and came to her. Now she realized everything. Her nullification alice cancelled the effects of Luna's soul sucking alice. So Natsume had really been apologizing. He had never meant any of the things he had done earlier.

* * *

_  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry__  
__But I don't believe you baby__  
__Like I did before__  
__You're not sorry, no, no, oh__  
__You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

She came forward and gave Luna a tight slap. She took Natsume's hand and led him out. They walked till they were outside. Natsume's bangs covered his face hiding his eyes. Mikan looked at Natsume.

Natsume started "I'm sorry, Mikan. I …" Mikan hugged him. Natsume was startled. "I understand now." Mikan said. Natsume pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed briefly and then headed towards the slumber party. They had a lot of explaining to do.

Luckily, everyone else understood. And so the happy couple was reunited. They had a blast of a slumber party. Luna never came between them again. She never could.

* * *

_  
__No, oh, no, oh, no oh__  
__Whoa, no, no__  
_

Luna was left out in the cold. She swore for revenge.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

It was the school reunion. All the friends had been chatting happily till this happened.

Natsume had proposed to Mikan.

Natsume was on his knees in front of her. Mikan was speechless. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She didn't know what to tell him. Everyone was looking at her.

"Yes" was her answer. 


End file.
